


Masquerade (The Lovers)

by Jessa



Series: Finnlo/Malec Mash-up [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Lydia Branwell/Isabelle Lightwood, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Consent, FN-2187/Finn_(Star Wars)!Magnus, Kylo_Ren!Alec, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Star Wars discourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: Magnus hosts a masquerade ball but it’s really just an excuse for Alexander to role-play as sub!Kylo Ren.Written in response toWeek 8: The Loversfor the Shadowhunters Tarot Challenge on Tumblr.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Finnlo/Malec Mash-up [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721236
Kudos: 18
Collections: Shadowhunters Tarot Challenge





	Masquerade (The Lovers)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!

Helmets do absolutely nothing for his hair. This was certainly not the warlock’s idea. He would have chosen a fascinator. If Alexander knew how long it took him to coiffure this crown every morning would he really have suggested this? Magnus loses a moment to that thought, of waking up on some morning with the Shadowhunter still in his bed. They have been intimate before but they have not spent a full night together just yet, for as gorgeous as the warlock finds the archer he’s still feeling reserved about taking too many steps with him too quickly, and he knows that Alexander is also feeling that way; it’s part of the reason why Magnus suggested that perhaps what they needed was not something as formal or daunting as a date, but just another dalliance. And surely what better way to dabble some more in those than at a masquerade ball? And so he had planned one.

“Magnus,” Izzy whispers in his ear as she collects him about his svelte waist, and they turn a half circle then pause in the middle of his crowded apartment, full of veiled lovers who are already dancing.

“Isabelle,” he says in a wounded tone, pouting beneath the helmet. “How did you possibly know it was me?”

She lets go of his waist and does a slow bow in her Phantom of the Opera tuxedo, the half of her face not concealed by the smooth, creamy and asymmetric mask she wears to top it off revealing a sly grin and a knowing twinkle in her eye.

“Sisters have instincts, Magnus,” she says, her voice still low, even though the thumping music is loud enough to conceal most of the words she speaks. “So have you seen him yet?”

“Not yet,” Magnus answers, completing his bow to her, then taking her hand, and because it's the best he can do - while still masked - he feigns the placement of a soft kiss against it before answering, “but I cannot imagine your brother will be hard to miss.”

“You’re not wrong,” she answers, still grinning as he lets her hand go and she thrusts her chin towards the balcony. “He's outside.”

“Much obliged, Isabelle.”

“Have fun.”

The masked warlock wends his way through his costumed mass of guests. It’s warm beneath the helmet. He’ll be glad to get it off, especially now he’s left the sweating insides of his apartment for the fresh night air of the balcony. No one else is out here that he can detect; it’s the middle of a frigid winter in New York City and _au contraire_ to Isabelle’s suggestion he can’t see a skerrick of Alexander. Perhaps the warlock could take a quick moment now, while alone, to relieve his head of the heat, and his lungs of the stale air, before going back inside to search again for his _boi_.

Magnus removes the stormtrooper helmet quickly. The one Alexander had left him in the package he’d delivered here to his apartment by hand this morning. Magnus had suspected what it was. Alexander had just called it _his costume_ but they’d watched _The Force Awakens_ together not many nights before this one, and during the screening it had become clear that Alexander had a little thing for the characters of _Finn_ and _Kylo Ren_. Magnus had seen the movie before and enjoyed it well enough to not mind Alexander asking if they could watch it again on the next night he’d come over. So they had. It was nice to spend that sort of time with the Shadowhunter, and he seemed to always enjoy it too. For as much as Magnus breathed for opportunities such as this to be social, he was just as recharged by domesticity as well. 

Intimacy - cozying up without the pressure to perform - was just as fulfilling to Magnus as going out, and Alexander seemed more relaxed when they were alone, as much as the man could relax. He was always a little nervous of course. Full of mortal excitement and doing many of the things they’d do together for the first time, that weren’t just sexual things. Although they were doing plenty of those. But just innocent things like stroking each other’s hands while they watched a _Star Wars_ movie. They were taking relationship steps very slowly because Alexander was still inexperienced but also Magnus was still very wary of falling hard again for someone who could break his heart, and he knew in that heart that Alexander could do that. Would be as capable of that as anyone he’d ever been with. Possibly more capable. The feelings in Magnus, that Alexander sometimes reminded him of, scared him. But he would never tell a Shadowhunter that. No matter how beautiful. Those thoughts were locked away inside the warlock; he wouldn’t allow them out. To do so would be risky.

Magnus tucks the bulky helmet beneath one of his arms and pats at his hair. It feels as though it’s gone awfully limp. He combs his fingers through it and tosses his head and as the cool air of the night starts to make its way through the damp strands, and cool his flushed skin, he actually begins to enjoy the sensation of being quiet and peaceful and a lot more comfortable now the helmet is off his head. Even though he can’t check the state of his hair. But he's glad about that; sometimes a short liberation from appearances is indeed a huge relief. But soon his nerves do return. And he starts to wonder why Alexander is not here. And that makes him think he’ll need to re-mask and re-enter the apartment, to go and look for him, which means another round of fretting about his hair when finally they do meet, and when he is inevitably forced to go through all of this performance of unmasking himself again. 

The warlock begins to question himself once more. Perhaps this was not the brightest suggestion he ever had, either? Why for instance didn’t he and Alexander think of the _Phantom_ and _Christine_ , as Isabelle and Lydia have obviously done? A half mask and a wig? By the Angel, would that have been preferable and certainly kinder to his visage than-

“Traitor.”

The warlock’s stomach flips. The archer’s voice is almost a growl, to the warlock's delight. And are those nerves he detects in its undertones? He adores a nervous Alexander. And that last syllable seemed to end with just the faintest trace of a quiver about it. Magnus stops all thoughts of leaving the privacy of the balcony and returning inside. He doesn’t turn around yet though. So he still can’t see the beautiful archer. The Shadowhunter’s voice has come from somewhere behind him. Magnus wonders whether to turn and look or not; what does he look like in a _Kylo Ren_ mask? Or has he perhaps not worn that tonight at all? And instead only worn-

“Don’t even think about moving.” Alec’s voice is closer now. Another thrill goes through the warlock and suddenly hands slide around him from the back and he’s being pressed from two directions - front and back - and a soft mouth is against his neck. And now he is especially glad that a moment ago he removed his helmet. “And who said you could remove that yet?” 

The deliciously low voice in his ear is still gruff. Is that an attempt by the mortal to cover the nerves that Magnus can sense in him? The warlock is certain that’s what they are. He can almost hear the Shadowhunter’s heart thumping in his ears with adrenalin now they’ve found each other and begun their little roleplay. Out here on the warlock’s otherwise empty balcony. 

“I asked you a question, traitor,” Alec murmurs, with Magnus still held tight in his arms from behind. “Drop the helmet and answer.”

“He doesn’t say that in the movie,” Magnus murmurs gleefully, dropping the helmet but completely ignoring the question and instead he just tilts his head, a little further to the left, to give the archer access to a little more of the skin he’s thrilling at his neck, just beneath his ear, as he continues to hold him close around his middle. “And you, Alexander, are clearly not wearing one either. Who allowed you to do that?”

“Kylo doesn’t need permission,” Alec says. “He takes what he wants. So I’m taking what I want, _warlock_.”

“Oh no, dear _Shadowhunter_ ,” Magnus replies, turning in his arms and draping his hands about the taller man’s shoulders, losing his breath at the sight of him in the dark-hooded _Kylo Ren_ costume. “My goodness,” he breathes. “You do look terribly good in that, don't you?”

Alec grins. “Kylo’s a boss. And, as I said” - the warlock feels the archer’s hands slide just inside the back of the waistband of his finely fitted trousers - “he takes what he wants. So I am.”

He leans in and nuzzles at the spot beneath the warlock’s ear again, tickling him there with his tongue just enough to make his nipples firm beneath his shirt and vest, and Magnus just makes a sound like a purr and says, “no, Alexander, as much as I enjoy you doing this, I don’t think Kylo Ren would do anything like it.”

Magnus slyly pulls the hood down from around the crown of Alexander’s head and starts to play with the ends of his dark curls of hair, which he knows the man likes. And also because it’s a way to distract him now from what Magnus is really doing, which is positioning the two of them so that they are just out of eyesight of the balcony windows, just out of reach of the lights spilling from them, and just so the warlock’s back can be pressed against the outer wall of his apartment. 

“Oh, you don’t think so, huh?” Alec asks as Magnus takes his jaw gently in his hands by either side now, cupping it and coaxing his mouth towards his own to kiss. Just a brief, light thing pressed to the archer’s lips. Which are growing pinker by the minute, now they’re outside in the cold. 

“I don’t think so, no,” Magnus murmurs, brushing at the Shadowhunter’s nose with the tip of his own and then looking up into his eyes, which are in that impossible state again; somewhere halfway between a honeyed hazel and the blue of the warlock’s own magic. “I think Kylo is a lot more _sub_ than that, Alexander. Finn’s the _dom_.”

A smile starts to play around the archer's mouth. And it’s very infectious as always and the same smile starts to play around the corners of the warlock’s mouth also.

“So, what do you think that Kylo _would_ do then?” Alec asks. “If he had a stormtrooper somewhere private? A stormtrooper who was… special. Maybe who was… his?”

“His?” Magnus queries. 

“Yeah,” Alec says. “His. His stormtrooper.”

“ _His stormtrooper_?”

“Yeah,” Alec repeats, the smile that was a tease now blooming into a full-blown grin. “ _His stormtrooper._ Exactly like how Finn is to Kylo.”

“Alexander,” Magnus says, “Kylo Ren belongs to Finn. He's _Finn’s._ He’s Finn's Sith.”

“Kylo Ren is not a Sith! Kylo _hates_ -”

“Kylo belongs to Finn, Alexander, it's not the other way round.” 

Alec just keeps on grinning.

“So would you like _him_ to boss you?” Magnus asks.

“Kylo Ren? Boss me?”

“No,” Magnus very nearly chuckles. “I mean the stormtrooper, _Finn,_ Alexander _._ Would you like _him_ to boss you? Would” - he stares very meaningfully into Alec’s eyes - “you like _me_ to boss you? I have come to this party dressed as a stormtrooper after all. And you have come as _Kylo Ren_ so… would you like that to happen? Perhaps even… now? Out here in the evening. No one is around to see. It would be very... private. If you’re worried. Would you like me to give you some direction, Alexander? Just like I imagine Kylo Ren would like for a boss like Finn to do to him?”

“Yes please,” Alec whispers.

Alexander is really a pleasure to look at now, Magnus thinks. His cheeks are as pink as his mouth. His eyes are as bright as the stars in the cold dark sky beyond his tall robed frame. But they are also wide and yearning to receive the warlock’s next permission.

“I think you should be on your knees, don’t you?” Magnus whispers. “ _Kylo_?”

Alec drops to them so quickly Magnus loses his breath all over again. Their eyes are still met and the archer’s eyes are still asking. And Magnus knows that Alexander’s tongue is very eager to please. And the warlock is eager to reward him with the answer he knows the Shadowhunter wants. Magnus feels that very secret and guarded spot inside his heart expand and swell dangerously again.

“Yes you may undo my belt, beautiful archer man,” he whispers, keeping one eye on the back of Alec’s head, while he begins to unfasten the buckle, and another on the empty balcony, just in case they’re interrupted. Because that has been known to happen during times the warlock’s spent out here like this. Somewhat compromised now his hot length’s between the lips of his pretty _boi_ Alexander. Who Magnus is sure he’s falling deeper in love with after every deep mouthful of his cock he takes.


End file.
